clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arachnid Boy
Peter Plentar, or the Amazing Arachnid Boy is a superhero in South Pole City. Amazingly he is not a boy, he is 23 years old. he keeps the name boy because he began fighting crime at 13 years old. Background Origin Peter Plentar parent's were killed in a car accident after Peter was born. From that day on his uncle and aunt took care of him. Peter wasn't very strong in physical, by in brains, he had it all. He had a full scholarship to Penguin Academy, and after he graduated, he got another scholarship to Antarctic University. During a field trip with his fellow Penguin Academy students, a radioactive spider bit him. He quickly ran out of the room and realize he had amazing powers. The spider gave him amazing powers, like DNA mixed with spider-DNA, can shot webs from wrists, can stick to walls, spider-sense, super strength and agility, and is able to turn into a spider. Peter signed a paper so he could fight a famous wrestler. He easily beat him up. After the show, Peter saw a burglar run away and didn't stop him. Once he returned home, he found his uncle was killed. Peter remember his Uncle's last words to him ,"With great pwnage, comes great responsibility". Remembering that, he donned a costume and hunted down the criminal. Peter found him in an old abandoned warehouse (soon to be Walrus Warehouse). Peter took off the criminal's mask and fund out it was the burglar he didn't stop. Filled with guilt, Peter webbed him up and left him for the police. To make up for his mistake, Peter became Arachnid Boy trying to save the world from criminals. He took on some ner-do-well baddies like Orange Ogre. Arachnid Boy joined the Defenders, becoming one of the most experienced superhero in the USA. The Burglar Returns After Arachnid Boy defeated the Orange Ogre, he finally became realized. However, this was not a good thing. His Uncle's killer broke out of jail, and attacked Arachnid-Boy. Arachnid Boy defeated him, but that made him more mad. He built a laboratory and became Firestorm. Controlling fire, like Link, Firestorm attacked Arachnid Boy. Arachnid Boy was overpowered, but not outsmarted. Quickly using his brains, he made Firestorm shoot everywhere. After awhile, he accidentally made a small island. He was drifting away, forever. This defeat quickly created more chaos. During the battle, Rookie accidentally destroyed the cave of a scientist. Graduation Peter was about to graduate from High School. He had amazing grades, and became quite popular. Also may girls liked him. Graduation was two days away, when a new Orange Ogre appeared. Peter was very busy fighting the new Ogre. The new Ogre is a match to Peter, who suffers many battle wounds. Due to him constantly fighting the Ogre, Peter missed one gym class. Due to this one gym class, Peter lost 1 credit. That gym class was a mandatory test. He couldn't graduate. Peter made up for the loss by attending summer school. Unmasking of the new Orange Ogre During one of their fights, a random mushroom threw a can of beans at the Orange Ogre. The can knocked him out cold. The mushroom quickly hopped away. Arachnid Boy unmasked Orange Ogre. It turned out to be Ogreno Hosborn's son, and Peter's best friend:Perry Hosborn! Trying to protect his best friend, he removed the Orange Ogre costume from Perry and brought him back to the house. The can of beans also gave Perry amnesia. Due to this, he forgot he was ever the Orange Ogre. Scientist Squid Peter Plentar was in love. MJ and Peter were dating for over a year, so he proposed to her. She accepted. During this, a new villain rose. His name was Scientist Squid. TIDALWAVE, WRITE THIS CONFLICT Involvement Arachnid Boy fights crime in South Pole City. Since he started, crime rates dropped 50%, and only super baddies fight Arachnid-Boy. Arachnid-Boy once went through a phase where he spun a web and hid in it, like a cocoon. After he came out, he gained many more powers. Peter is married to Mary-Jane Johnson. Suits Arachnid Boy has had many suits, but has also reverted back to his normal suit. Regular Blue and Red Suit His normal suit. Symbolizing patriotism, he has a spider design on the front, webbing design on the flippers, and another spider on the back. The chest are red. The mask's eyepiece is made of a two-way mirror, no one can look inside, but someone can look out. His mask has a web design, with red in between. Purple Suit After a purple blob emerged from the Shadow Amulet, it went to Arachnid Boy and merged with him. The blob changed Arachnid Boy's suit to red and blue, to purple. The spider became bigger and looked more intimidating. The suit also made Arachnid Boy's webs purple. The suit made Arachnid Boy more aggressive, so aggressive, he almost killed his enemy. The suit also took control and made Peter go web-slinging at night, without even knowing. The suit's weakness is high pitched frequencies, which Arachnid Boy used to his advantage. Eventually the sit left him, and found another host. Iron Arachnid Iron Walrus once built a suit for Peter when the Defenders fought Thorn the Tern, who went berserk. This suit was stronger, and enabled Arachnid Boy to fly. Also spider-like legs came out from the back of his costume, to use in combat. Thorn eventually destroyed the suit. Commander Power When Arachnid Boy absorbed everyone's superpowers, his suit changed dramatically, and gained many powers. He thought he was dying, but he had become the newest Commander Power. Commander Power is a disease only one person can get. It comes up every 500 years. Peter lost the powers and the suit after three weeks. Auburn Arachnid After Peter had a clone made of him, his clone became the Auburn Arachnid. This clone eventually crumbled and died. Names Arachnid Boy has been called many names. Some names include but are not limited to * Web-Slinger * Web-Head * Spider * Arachnid * Handsome Neighbor Arachnid Boy ** Most used * Wannabe Boy Scout Quotes Arachnid Boy turns into a spider Women: EEK SPIDER!!!! STEP ON IT! Arachnid Boy: No, I'm Arachnid Boy. Women: EEK, ARACHNID BOY!!!! ---- Arachnid Boy picks up somebody in danger and swings her to safety Women: LET GO OFF ME YOU RAT! Arachnid Boy: Actually, I'm a spid-- Womens sprays ditto spray at Arachnid Boy Arachnid Boy: MY EYES!!!!! (drops woman and she splats on the ground) ---- I don't get why ladies hit me with purses, spray me with ditto, and make their puffles bite. And I thought the Fat ones were jolly. ---- While talking to the Orange Ogre. Arachnid Boy: Orange Ogre? Why not choose something cool like ''Green Goblin, or Hobgoblin. Even The Cushion is cooler! Orange Ogre: MY DAD CHOOSE IT OK!!!! ---- I've fought vicious villains and almost died and I can't get a date for the prom? Something is wrong with me. ---- Examining Purple Suit Arachnid Boy: Purple? Oh well, at least its not pink. Then ALL of my dignity would be gone. Trivia * Arachnid Boy has fought villains like the Furious Fourteen and still won. * This is a parody of Spider Man. See also * Iron Walrus * Mary Jane Johnson * The Defenders Category:Parodies Category:Characters Category:Super Penguins Category:Good Guys Category:Penguins